starlune_peninsulafandomcom-20200214-history
Starlune Peninsula: Eerian Islet (Chapters 6-9)
Starlune Peninsula: Eerian Islet Written By: Callie Muse Chapter Six: Torang Dies?? ' ' Torang ran through the forest, getting closer and closer to lake per footstep. Was this a good choice? Am I going to die today? She thought to herself. Torang approached the large water, and saw Vincent standing at the edge. ' ' He gestured for Torang to come over, and she stepped into the clearing. She paused for a moment, wondering of her decisions, but continued anyways. ' ' “What do you want and what do I have to do?” She demanded, glaring at The Resorcerer. “Come here. I want to tell you something.” Torang came closer, cautiously. “Did you know that everything doesn’t last forever? Even the brightest and strongest flame?” Vincent grinned evilly, and before Torang could open her mouth, Vincent pushed the Tigeric into the dark murky waters. ' ' “DIE!” Katzu yelled, jumping from the trees. “WHERE’S TORANG, VINCENT?!?” ' ' He screamed, looking around furiously. “I’m afraid it’s too late.” Vincent smirked, laughing evilly and pointing to the shadow disappearing in the water. “REY! GET IN HER HEAD!” Katzu demanded, and quickly Rey jumped into the water. Wow.. It sure is dark. And it smells like death now… Rey thought, remembering when Torang’s mind used to smell like roasted marshmallows and lit up by vintage yellow lights. ' ' Alright, focus Rey. Find information to help her. Quickly, the wolf leaped around the empty space and gathered up all papery feeling items. She picked up the stash and saw she had some time left. “Torang? Can you hear me?” Rey called out, her voice echoing. “Yes, but listen to me quickly. Bring the potion book to Syyndor and Ebony. They will figure this out, and stay safe! Don’t screw this up you idi-” ' ' Her voice was cut off, the tight space began crumbling and shrinking. Quickly, Rey jumped out of her mind and out of the water. She’ll do well.. Now I will rest. Torang thought last burst of energy. The darkness took her into a black scenery. Goodbye world. ' ' “So? What happened?” Katzu demanded, Syyndor looking worried and Vincent slowly crept away. “She… She’s dead. But we can bring her back! Here was her last words: ' ' ‘Yes, but listen to me quickly. Bring the potion book to Syyndor and Ebony. They will figure this out, and stay safe! Don’t screw this up you idi-’ “ She said, in Torang’s exact voice and tone. “Woah.” Zenphyr’s jaw dropped with surprise, and Syyndor took the books that Rey held out. ' ' Katzu screamed in rage, his eyes glowing like an injured beast, and ran away into the woods, shouting, “Why does this always happen to me!!?!!” Quickly, Condrey jumped in his head unnoticed. Quagmire followed him, floating. “Well.. Now what??” Zenphyr said, looking frustrated and furious. “I.. I don’t know. Come on. Let’s just go to the inn and sleep on it.” Syyndor sighed. ' ' When they returned, Syyndor remembered the two Anthros whispering to each other. Should I stay up and see what they do? I should ask Ebony. Syyndor thought to himself. Rey was quickly writing something down in a journal. Now what? Nothing happened to it. Rey said to her brother. Quiet. I’m talking to Katzu. He responded. Rey sighed. ' ' “Hey Ebony! Can you help me with the potion?” Syyndor asked, looking at his sister. Ebony nodded and came over, running her fingers across the print of the potion book. “Alright.. So her killer’s hair, croonflower petals, the water of where the person died, the blood of the creature closest to her, and pixie starch.” ' ' She read out. They already had croonflower petals, pixie starch, and Rey overheard so she grabbed a knife and walked over the Gorinth, who screamed and swore in a foreign language. “Sorry, just trying to bring back Torang.” ' ' Syyndor looked strangely at Rey, who proudly held out the small vial of red liquid. “Here ya go!” She smirked, and Ebony took it, mixing it into a bowl. ' ' “I’ll go and grab some of Vincent’s hair, too.” Zenphyr told them, and Rey tagged along as they walked out the door. Glycon had scooped some of the water from the Ever-Drowning lake, but it was only a couple drops. “It’ll do.” Ebony told him gratefully, and poured it into the large bowl. ' ' Suddenly they heard laughter from the nearby mountains, as though someone was going crazy, and heard sounds of fighting. The ground there seemed to have become a giant hole, and spears were hitting the ground. “What was that?!” ' ' Syyndor demanded, glaring out to the horizon. “I don’t know. Must’ve been a wild animal or something.” Ebony shrugged and continued mixing. Glycon burst out the door looking anxious while, recognizing the laughter, which belonged to Katzunova. Syyndor followed Glycon, grabbing his coat. “Well I guess I’m all alone!” Ebony laughed, and the inn room stood empty. A roar rang on the treetops, echoing for almost the entire island to hear. Everyone began to wonder what was happening. ' ' “WE’RE BACK!!!” Zenphyr and Rey shouted triumphantly, holding a sack and emptying it on the birch wood table. Ebony took it and threw it into the pot, quickly washing her hands after. “Ugh.” Rey and Zenphyr hovered over the pot, eagerly. ' ' “I guess that’s the final step!” She cheered, and read the potion chapter. ' ' “Next, through it on a flat surface and roll it up into a ball. Then throw it into the element you wish for it to be in.” Ebony read out loud. Quickly, Rey produced some light and it set on fire, while Ebony rolled up the magic dough and threw it in fire. A small body shape sprouted out, and it was a mini Torang! ' ' “Aw.. I was enjoying myself talking to the Grand Mage Floran!” She complained, in a high pitched voice. Ebony smiled, and patted mini Torang’s head. “He’s our uncle. We’ll take you to meet him someday soon again.” “Why are they mini everytime? I’m not surprised with Katzu being a dragonseed, but Torang too? What’s up with this?” Rey asked in confusion. Ebony shrugged, and they continued chatting and eating. ' ' Chapter Seven: Gasp! A Wild Katzu Appears! ' ' Katzu ran through the forest, running for his life. “MAYBE I SHOULDN’T HAVE MESSED WITH THAT CORECLAW AFTER ALL!” He screamed, and Condrey agreed in his head. “Nah. Keep fighting. You are good at this.” Quagmire told him, while chewing on a breadstick. “AGHH!!” He screamed, and Katzu kept firing spells at the coreclaw, but it seemed immune. While back at the inn, they were plotting against Vincent. “Wait.. I recognize that scream anywhere! That girly scream!” Zenphyr noticed, “You mean your girly scre-” Torang raised her eyebrows. ' ' “Let’s not go into that garden park.” Zenphyr cut her off, Torang grinned. Syydor and Ebony opened a portal so they could move to the scream faster. Torang was having trouble jumping through the portal because of her tiny legs, so Ebony chucked her through the portal. ' ' “AHHH!” The small Torang cried, but, before she kissed the ground, she did an enchantment. “Levitate!!“ She screamed, and floated on a cloud. “Nyahaha I’m taller than you!” Torang blew a raspberry at Zenphyr, realizing she was floating away. “LEVITATE CANCEL!” Quickly, she dropped to the ground, and Gorinth caught her. “Oh lord. Prince Charming saves the day.” Gorinth smirked, and put her down gently. ' ' Ebony chucked mini Torang at the Coreclaw’s middle eye, preventing it from using magic. Torang saw her chance, and set it’s head on fire.The coreclaw roared and screamed in pain. “OH I SEE NOW! I’M YOUR SACRIFICE TO KILLER BEARS NOW?!” Torang scolded, jumping down from the dead coreclaw. ' ' “Torang?” Katzu asked, his head poking out of the tree. Ebony quickly stamped out the fire, now that the ice beast was dead. Katzu was safe, the group could now focus on capturing Vincent. “Yeah yeah I’m alive thanks to Ebony, happy ending blah blah blah.” Torang rolled her eyes and jumped on Katzu’s shoulder, and they continued down the cobblestone path. ' ' Chapter Eight: Plot Twist! Ooh… Zenphyr “Alright, who has the magical mysterious powers to sense Vincent..” Katzu asked boredly. “No one.” They all replied together, and looked around. Ebony glared at a tiny dot running up the snow covered mountain. “There he is.” She cupped up mini Torang in her hands, then Syyndor and Ebony levitated everybody else up the mountain into the sky. ' ' “REMEMBER MY STORY!!!!!!! BECAUSE I’LL BE STUCK WITH THIS LADY!!!” Torang called, and Ebony covered her muzzle. “Shush, adorable kittens don’t talk like that.” Torang shot a glare at the Thetyrean and continued gazing out into the mountain. When they reached the top, they saw Vincent conjuring up more Coreclaws. ' ' “MWAHAHAHAHA!! MY ICE ARMY SHALL RULE THE WORLD! Right after a cup of mountainbean coffee.” He said quickly, and sipped the foaming liquid. Torang jumped out of Ebonys hands. “COME OUT AND FACE US YOU COWARD WHO, is also taller than me...” She mumbled with the last part, and continued jumping on Vincent’s hair, stomping on it and torching every hair. “You are stronger than before.” Vincent said “I am impressed……, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOUR SO SMALL!!” He smirked evilly, and snapped his fingers, and a Tigeric army appeared out of the snow. ' ' While all that was happening, Ebony was holding off the Coreclaws. Ebony started a fire spell, quickly conjuring up a blue burst of flame. She used it like, well, fire. She cut through the army of Coreclaws, and a couple Tigeric soldiers. Zenphyr’s clocks started attacking, as well. They saddled up the Coreclaws, and rode them around, screaming and waving their pendulums like clubs, and using the Coreclaws like camel rides at the Stardrop Festival, and butting into the remaining soldiers. ' ' “Torang? It’s me. Tangto your father!” The soldier on the cliff’s edge cried. “Really? My dad tried to kill me for being a fire spirit!!” She replied cheerfully, and flung the Tigeric soldier off the cliff. ' ' Syyndor called upon the earth, and summoned up giant spikes of rock, taking out the remaining Coreclaws. Vincent started hurling magic chunks of ice that froze whatever it touched. Ebony dodged them all smoothly, and Torang flung herself at Vincent’s face, again. ' ' She began poking his eyeballs and reached for her tiny dagger. “HAHAHAHAHA! I’M GON-” She raised her blade. ' ' But, Vincent summoned up a freezing spell, right at the moment when Torang’s dagger was inches away from his face. A frozen dagger. Her frosty body dropped to the ground, making a tiny clinking sound. ' ' Katzu’s eyes burned like green fire and he charged at Vincent, with Glycon, Gorinth, Rey, and Condrey at his side. Quagmire floated smoothly above them in a pink sugary cloud, eating it every so often. They all ran at him but Vincent cast and illusion spell, making them run face to face with a wall. ' ' Vincent cackled, like a maniac. ' ' “MUHAHAHAHA… or was it HWAMAMAMAMA… MWAMWAMWAMWA? HAHAHAHA, or was it MOOOooooo…..? Oh… wait… MWAHAHAHAHA!!! YES!” Katzu peeled his face off the icy wall and picked up Torang’s frozen body. ' ' “Torang… Torang…” Ebony snatched it and cast blue fire on it, hoping it would work. Quickly, the ice melted off and the remaining water vaporized. “-NA KILL YOU!” She continued in lag, realizing she wasn’t at the edge of the cliff anymore. “Oh…” She shrugged, and jumped on Vincent. ' ' Rey and Condrey nipped at his heels, while Glycon hovered over him and Gorinth stood on a nearby cliff. He flicked her off, and froze Rey and Condrey in an frost block. They couldn’t cast light spells, because the shiny ice deflected it. ' ' Vincent started an icy wind, and blasted Torang. She responded with churning red fire. His wind got stronger, and it started blowing away Torangs magic, so Torang blasted more, but Vincent just blasted more ice. Her fire was starting to die. She concentrated. Gorinth, unexpectedly, jumped off the cliff above and landed in the snow next Vincent. His snout was face down in the snow. “You should learn more about aiming.” Vincent sneered, and froze Gorinth while he was cold from the snow. ' ' Torang’s hands started frosting over. Ebony saw this, and yelled, “FOCUS YOUR MANA!” She had new determination. She did so, and the frost merged into the fire. “AHHHH SAVENYAAAAAAA FO TI SI MAMAMAAAAA!!!!” She called out and the tiny burst of fire came out. Then, she quickly grabbed some chili peppers, and shoved it into her mouth, which made the fire thicker. ' ' When she opened her eyes again, she was producing blue fire. “YES! MY FIRE SHALL BURN LIKE MY COOKING!!! Oof… wait…. I’m out of chili… NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!” Her eyes shone glowing blue fire. Torang cried, and the rest of the group covered for her. Ebony and Syyndor lunged out, jumping on Vincent. Torang rushed over to the frozen creatures and melted the ice off, with the recovered creatures running over to surround Vincent. ' ' The Resorcerer snapped his fingers over and over, but, nothing came to his aide. Vincent made a sour look and glared. “I AM OUT OF JUICE, BUT FEAR NOT I SHALL R-” He began to say, before Quagmire wacked him in the head. “ Dude, you gotta try harder, you weakling of a bad guy, me and Katzu will show you how it works!” ' ' And then he yelled “Creature equipment magic, self controlled blade, Quagmire, equip with fairy tale user, Katzunova.” Quagmire magically disappeared and his scythes attached to Katzu. ' ' Vincent then froze Quagmire’s arms, and summoned a huge ball of ice, and knocked Katzu off another level of the mountain, leaving him desperately grabbing the edge. Vincent turned to face the rest of the group, but Zenphyr cupped up mini Torang from under the snow, and threw her at the rocks above. ' ' Torang started producing blue fire from her arms. “Yay! I always wanted to be a whirling frisbee of doom!” The blue Torang disk shredded through the rocks, and sent them toppling down on Vincent. Vincent used a blast of ice to jet them onto everyone, but Zenphyr, knocking them out. ' ' “COME AND GET ME!” He taunted, and Zenphyr bounded from rock to rock, hovering over the Resorcerer, who was on the ground. Vincent struck Zenphyr onto the ground, into the ice, where his leg got stuck. Vincent then created an ice bridge, and said, ' ' “Goodbye, Shorty!” he then ran into the mountains. ' ' “Only my brother called me that...” Zenphyr gasped, taking a while process this. “Okay…” Katzu continued. “You know how I’m the shorter hand on the clock?” Zenphyr said, with surprise. “Then that means… Vincent’s your brother? Did you know?!” The Plantedor questioned, “Does it look like I knew? He looks so different!” Zenphyr snapped, and quickly had his clocks chase after Vincent as he followed his brother. Torang yelled in her high pitched voice. “Wait! Where’s Syyndor and Ebony? I need my personal assistant!”” Zenphyr turned around, and started ordering his clocks to push the boulders away. When the rocks cleared up, they saw no traces of Syyndor or Ebony. All they saw was a jagged portal into a mana fracture. Torang gasped. “Bum Bum Bum…” ' ' Zenphyr ran up ahead. “We need to capture Vincent! He lied to me! He lied to US! EVERYONE!” Katzu was hesitant, staring at the portal. “What if Syyndor and Ebony aren’t safe? What if they’re in there?” Zenphyr nodded, through tears. ' ' “I understand. But then, we go kill Vincent!” Katzu tied a vine to Torang’s waist, then tied it to Zenphyr’s. He then tied it to Rey’s tail, Quagmire’s arm, and finally, he tied it around himself. “Ok. So pull the line once if you need help. Pull the line twice if you found something. Me and Quagmire will stand guard.” ' ' Torang eagerly jumped in. “TEN POINT DIVE!!!!” She leaped into the portal, then Zenphyr, then Rey. When they were inside the mana dimension, they saw all sorts of weird things. Vuharos, (phoenix’s made of glowing mana) Swooped around, gracefully yet jaggedly. ' ' The scenery around them kept changing color. They could float around, but that was just about it. After about an hour, they saw two dots in the distance. Torang tugged on the rope so hard that they pulled Katzu in. ' ' “Mrrrrpp… But Toraaannnngg, I don’t neeeeddd toooo wake uuuppp eearlyyyy...” Torang rolled her eyes. “WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!” Katzu, startled, woke up. “Huh? Whaaaa?” Katzu scanned his surroundings. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP WATCH.” Torang facepawed. ' ' “Oh.. Um…. Sorry???” The Plantedor replied sheepishly. Mini Torang scowled and grabbed his paw. She tried to lead him towards the others, but she was just hanging on his hand in the air. “Well? Let’s go!” She snapped, and Katzu floated his way through the strange realm. ' ' Chapter Nine: The Mana Realm, Which SOMEONE Opened Unconsciously. ' ' “Where are they? My feet are TIRED.” Zenphyr complained. “I heard, that you lose your MEMORY here.” Katzu said with fear. “Hah! Nothing will make me lose my memo-” Torang started, but floated towards a golden liquid fountain, and she sat in it, glassy eyed. ' ' “Torang?? What are you doing….” Katzu scolded, while flying on a cloud with Quagmire, while Gorinth looked in worry. “Mana fountain… wah.. Torang?” The Tigeric responded, and they had to drag her out. “No! Gold water good! NEED GOLD WATER.” Torang complained like a mewling kitten. ' ' “Woah.. Aren’t those extinct?” Gorinth pointed at floating narwhalians. Katzu found a small egg, and picked it up, cupping his hands gently. The egg cracked slightly, and Katzunova looked in fear. “Oh no! Did I break it?” Quickly, he muttered some spells. That egg split open more, and it revealed a kitten with a venus fly trap planted on its head. ' ' There were some seeds on it’s paws, back, and fur. “Mew?” The creature tried out, nuzzling Katzu’s hand. He stood in awe, and sat down, snuggling with the kitten. ' ' Rey and Condrey decided to play in the golden mana lake, and they splashed around joyfully. ' ' Gorinth walked with along the narwhalians, pestering them with questions and they whispered in his ear. Gorinth went jumping around, examining all the rare plants that had been become extinct, in awe. Katzu shook his head. “No. We can’t do this. We need to find Syyndor and Ebony!” ' ' He called out, and Nobody responded. Torang was still crawling from Katzunova’s pocket, and trying to jump out. ' ' Luckily, Katzu noticed and shoved her back in. “There are some golden colored footprints…” ' ' He mumbled to himself, and followed the trail. “Syyndor? Ebony?” He called. They saw the two Thetyreans floating in coma. “Hey guys! We found them!” Katzu shouted back to the rest of them. ' ' Rey and Condrey quickly absorbed more mana before they sprinted back. Condrey was quick enough to create a bubble made of light and enveloped the others so they didn’t have to walk. “Hmm. Gutreoyon coma? Been at least 10 years since I saw that.” ' ' Condrey observed as he identified the coma Syyndor and Ebony were in. “What? Gutreoyon coma? What’s that? Why is it not a normal coma?” Zenphyr asked. “ I’M FREAKING OUT MAN!!!” ' ' “That’s easy. It’s a mana/energy shortage. When someone loses about 98% of both, they fall into this specific coma. Back on Zenkovian Island, it’s pretty common and more than 50% of the people get this coma. We hardly can get this way, but if we want them awake quickly, we’ll need to use about 99.99% of our combined mana and light energy. ' ' If we do, can you guys help give us strength? So which should we do? Should we wake them up? Or wait? We don’t like waiting… So… We both agree on waking them up. Your choices now.” Condrey and Rey said simultaneously. ' ' “I think we should wake them up now.” Torang, Katzu and Zenphyr said in unison. “What about you?” Condrey asked Gorinth. “I’ll go with waking them up now.” Gorinth replied. “Great! Now you guys owe us 50% of your energy.” ' ' Rey sneered as she and Condrey charged up their Energy Exchange. “Fine. Ready everybody?” Katzu asked. They all nodded. ' ' Torang gave out a small burst of energy, due to her size. “Hah! Mine’s GREEN.” Zenphyr laughed with joy, and Torang shot him a glare as to say, ‘quiet-you-idiot’. ' ' Katzu produced an orange ball of energy, and when the tiny blue orb, the medium green orb, and the bubbly orange one combined, Rey inhaled all of it. When she and Condrey pulsated their mana towards Ebony and Syyndor, they woke up. But something was different. Their eyes glowed white. They lifted their arms, lifting the mana liquid with them. ' ' They used the liquid like whips, and whipped Torang down into the glistening pool of mana, where she was too distracted to fight. “Ooh… Aah… Gold water good…” She started rolling around in it. “Well, at least they’re not trying to kill us?” Katzunova shrugged, looking at Torang’s eyes sparkling and frolicking in the waters. ' ' Condrey shot light at them, trying to subdue them, but Syyndor wrapped him in layers of mana, then hardened it. Torang yelped as the Condrey rock splashed into the mana lake. “Gold rock better…” She hugged it. Rey, nearly depleted of mana, tried to shoot light daggers and shatter the hardened mana encasing Condrey, but she herself was encased as well. Torang was in gold rock heaven. ' ' Meanwhile, Katzu started throwing dragonseed bombs at Ebony, but she opened a portal to direct them right back. ' ' To protect the mewling kitten in his arms, he used a high level spell. “Seed Stockpile!” He and his kitten were temporarily protected by a giant seed wall, but the kitten scraped her leg really badly. Katzu had to perform some extraordinary medical feats to save the kitten’s leg, so he had to step out of the battle. ' ' Zenphyr and Quagmire worked together. Quagmire threw Zenphyr’s clocks at Ebony, while Zenphyr tried to put Syyndor in a time loop. Syyndor blocked the loop with a wave of mana. Since Zenphyr’s clocks were powered by mana, Ebony stopped them in midair, and threw them like frisbees at the waters. ' ' The lake exploded in a shower of mana, and since Quagmire didn’t know how to swim, he was stuck in the middle island. ' ' Zenphyr used another spell, in attempts of gaining the upper hand. “NUMBER OF POSSIBILITIES: MANA TYPHOON!” The mana started to whirl in a typhoon-like shape, and overwhelmed everything. Zenphyr fell down, and lay peacefully next to Torang. Katzu had one last trick. ' ' “SPROUTLING DOUBLE - STRIKE!” a climbing vine knocked Syyndor and Ebony out of the sky. They fell into the lake, and all was quiet. Suddenly, Syyndor woke up. “Huh? Wha… Oh. We must have fallen into a Thetyrean coma.” Ebony gasped for air. Torang finally came to her senses. “WHAT HAPPENED HERE AND WHY ARE REY AND CONDREY FROZEN IN gold rocks… ooh… aah- WAIT A SEC, WHAT HAPPENED?” ' ' Syyndor told everyone. “You see, when Thetyreans fall into coma from magic overuse, there are two types of comas. The first one is Passe, which means they will lie still until they wake up. The second one is Agress, in where they will attack any movements until they wake up.” Everyone nodded. “MMPH! PRMMHHMPPH!” Rey and Condrey were quite agitated. Ebony sheepishly shattered all the mana rock, so they could move again. ' ' “Hah! I guess you don’t know everything, CONDREY.” Torang sneered. ' ' Syyndor took Quagmire’s hand, and led him across the lake. “Well, I’m bored. Let’s go find Vincent now, after we get a little snack.” Quagmire was hungry again. “Alright. Let’s go Sidestreet Cafe, and we can share a Dragpin stew.” Zenphyr suggested, “Not dragpin. DRAGQUIN, ya pinhead.” ' ' Torang sighed, grabbed a tiny shard of hardened mana, and climbed onto Ebony’s hand, while Syyndor made a portal for everyone. Category:Books